whoisdeadliestfandomcom-20200215-history
Aztec Jaguar vs. Maori Warrior
Write the text of your article here! Weapons Simulation Overall Winner: Aztec Jaguar Fight Aztec- 5 Maori- 5 In the middle of the night, by a campfire, four maoris drag a jaguar to their leader. The cannibalistic savage licked his lips. What they do not know is that four more aztecs have surrounded the place, ready to rescue their leader. The four elite aztec soldiers were horrified when they saw the maori leader start doing his chant as his pack closed in on their leader, all tied up and exhausted. The maori then went to do his Ka Mate Haka "Ka mate, ka mate! ka ora! ka ora! Ka mate! ka mate! ka ora! ka ora! Tēnei te tangata pūhuruhuru Nāna nei i tiki mai whakawhiti te rā Ā, upane! ka upane! Ā, upane, ka upane, whiti te ra!" And as they all stuck their tongues out, the head maori raised his taiaha, priming the spearpoint over the aztec's chest. Then suddenly, he saw four black tipped darts race toward him from the different directions. He ducked one and blocked the other with the broad club part of his taiha. Another landed next to his feet. One tlatcotchli arrow, however, ripped through his shoulder and embed itself into the forehead of his fellow tribesman. As the aztecs revealed themselves and got into a war, one untied the leader and gave him his maquahuitl. And then he charged at a savage with his Tecpatl. However, he just ended up getting his neck bones reduced to powder after he received a blow from a mere. Aztec- 4 Maori- 4 The lead aztec, angered by what just happened, brought out his Tematlatl. The sling struck a maori in the forehead, stunning him. While the cannibal was on the ground, the Aztec brought his maquahuitl down on the savage's head, slicing it in half. Another jaguar did not have that much luck, however. As he hurled a spear from his atlatl, the savage got his stingray spear. The maori ducked at the last second, and before the Aztec could pull out another tlatcotchli, the maori threw the stingray spear right into the neck. An audible crack was heard as the stingray tails snapped off of the wooden rod and another was heard as the power of the throw sent the Aztec down forcefully onto a rock Aztec- 3 Maori- 3 Another aztec, enraged by his brother's brutal death, sliced the second stingray spear of the maori with his maquahuitl. As the maori struggled to get his leiomano and mere, the aztec grabbed him by the hair, and, dragging the savage to him, slit his throat with his tecpatl. However, he saw the shark teeth of yet another leiomano slice his own neck. Aztec- 2 Maori- 2 The head aztec then brought down his obsidian sword on the savage armed with the shark tooth club. The last savage also dashed to another enemy and impaled his neck with the taiaha. Aztec- 1 Maori- 1 The aztec and maori went into a final showdown. The maori's goal is to eat his foe to get his mana (soul), while the aztec wanted to appease his gods with the heart of the savage. As the maori tried to club down the jaguar, the jaguar retaliated with a slash, which the maori dodged easily. The maori then tried to jab the aztec multiple times. As the maori saw the aztec seemingly too tired to continue the fight, the savage ran toward him with his taiaha extended. When the spearpoint neared the jaguar's stomach, the aztec brought down the flat of his blade on the maori, knocking him flat to the ground face first. When the maori woke up, he found out that this time, he is the one all tied up. As he struggled to get up from his stone bed, the aztec brought out his tecpatl. The maori's vision cleared, and he saw people around him, he saw the mountain ranges around him, his taiaha at the aztec's side, as well as the shining obsidian blade ready to be brought down on him. The maori screamed and yelled as the aztec raised the knife, but that wasn't going to save him. And a few seconds later, the jaguar stands proud in the middle of the sacrificial grounds, in the middle of his people. And then, he held up the bloody heart in the morning sun for his gods to see, and yelled in victory. Far away, a familiar man was looking at the mountain ranges. Although a mile off, he could hear the victory shout very clearly. He told his men in a foreign language to prime their arquebuses and alabarda, as he held his espada ropera and laughed as he raised a gold nugget in the air. Deadliest Warrior: Competition